


The Guardians

by DK06



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, No Beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK06/pseuds/DK06
Summary: There are five clans on earth, all of them with great power and prosperity, but there is a legend, that talk aboud the birth of four beings with great magical power in each clan. That legend said that the person that have all these beings under his power will become the king of the world, because of this miles of hunters tried to capture them, but the clans in which they were born protected them, calling them guardians; the northern wolf, the twins fenix of the West, the Eastern Tiger and the South Dragon, would be protected from all and all.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Los Guadianes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205485) by [DK06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK06/pseuds/DK06). 



There are five clans on earth, all of them with great power and prosperity, but there is a legend, that talk aboud the birth of four beings with great magical power in each clan. That legend said that the person that have all these beings under his power will become the king of the world, because of this miles of hunters tried to capture them, but the clans in which they were born protected them, calling them guardians; the northern wolf, the twins fenix of the West, the Eastern Tiger and the South Dragon, would be protected from all and all.

But the central clan possessed no guardian and although its territory was prosperous and its inhabitants happy, the Crown Prince was not satisfied with the idea that his clan did not possess a guardian. His parents, on the other hand, were satisfied with what they had and so they had declared themselves neutral.

 

 

Each year, the leaders of the different clans, Gogledd of the Northern Territory, Orllewin of the Western Territory, Hwn of the Eastern Territory and Drak of the Southern Territory, traveled to the Central Territory to discuss trade networks and peace treaties; but this meeting would have something special.

 

A great court formed by the chief advisers of each clan waited for the monarchs.

"Ladies and Gentelmen, we will begin with the annual meeting of the five clans, first we will receive to our hosts the leaders of the clan Canolog. Alain Leroy and Nathalie Leroy, accompanied by the heir Jean-Jacques Leroy" they made their entrance with their characteristic joy; the guard continued.

"From the cold northern mountains, we are honored to welcome the leader of Gogledd, Lilia Baranovskaya, accompanied by her son Leo" they greeted and bowed, the northern clan was characterized by having the most elegant people.

"From the warm islands of the West, we have the charm of receiving the leader of Orllewin, Celestino Cialdini and his son Christophe" they smiled upon entering, the clan of the west was known for its flirtatious inhabitants.

"From the beautiful forests of the East, we have the pleasure of receiving the leader of Hwn, Yakov Feltsman and his son Georgi" the Eastern clan was characterized by its seriousness and arrogance.

"From the southern prairies, welcome the Drak leader, Minako Okukawa who delights us with his presence and her son Kenjiro" they smiled and offered a bow, the southern clan was characterized by their manner and courtesy.

"With this, we started the meeting" everyone took a seat, the meeting was taken without any anomaly and after a few hours ended up signing new arrangements. But there was someone who was not entirely happy.

"Gentlemen, I request your attention," said the Prince of Canolog, "since the birth of the guardians, the clans of the north, south, east, and west have kept them in captivity."

"JJ what are you doing?" his mother asked quietly.

"I, Jean-Jacques Leroy, demand your release them!"

"Captivity? their release? What are you talking about, boy?" said Yakov.

"You have captured them since birth and keep them locked up"

"We saved them from the hunters. We protect them from those who believe in the legend but do not keep them in captivity, or anything like that. I do not know the others but for me, that little one is like my own son" said Minako and the others supported her.

"We take care of them and they take care of us," Lilia asked.

JJ smiled "liar... if they had already presented..."

Celestino stood up "the moment their identities are revealed they will be hunted and probably killed..."

"Well then, it would be good for your children to defend them and prove that their clans deserve them..."

"You try to say we do not deserve them!" Yakov stand up angrily.

"You want to capture them, do not you?" said Minako smiling and everyone in the room looked at the young Leroy "you want to check if the legend is real?"

"Do you think I'll let you get my hands on my primedona?" Lilia said with the coolest glance "you're just an insolent brat!"

"Friends, easy, please. My son just wants to meet them, but he does not plan anything bad" said JJ's father.

"Then we should let them know," Minako said, sipping a little wine. "Within a month it will be the big sports festival, we can bring them. The festival is guarded by soldiers of the five clans... after this meeting is the event with more security. Attacking us or the guardians would be impossible, right?" the others seemed to think.

Celestino folded his arms and said "I don't think it's a bad idea..." the others looked at him "we could celebrate and it would be good for the guards to know each other..."

"It's no problem for me if their identities are kept secret to the public" with that said the rest of the meeting was devoted to clarifying the last details of the upcoming event.

The news filled with concern to many in the different clans but the joy was drawn in the face of certain characters.

The rest of the month the various clans prepared for the event, the preparation of athletes in their various disciplines was a secondary issue this year, because many were establishing what would be most appropriate to ensure the safety of the guardians. Of course not only the visiting clans were preparing, since their host made sure to avoid unnecessary disputes.


	2. C1 - Gogledd

Gogledd, is the clan located in the northern territory. The current leader of the clan is Lilia Baranovskaya, whose partner died after the birth of their only heir, Leo. Lilia, is a cold and calculating alpha, who has ruled with a firm hand but has maintained peace in her clan, whose members are renowned for their elegance and beauty.

Her son Leo de la Iglesia, as many knew him, is the most kind and respectful alpha, the living image of his dead parent and is loved by all. He is the only person his mother shows a smile but her attitude changed when Leo fell in love with Guang Hong Ji a young omega of the Drak clan; because to the attitude of his mother, Leo spends his days accompanying the guardian of his clan.

A beautiful wolf, named Seung Gil Lee, his fur was gray and his eyes were olive green. It was a being that amazed anyone, but not everything is perfect and Seung Gil had an apathetic attitude toward any living being other than Lilia, Leo or his knight. No one could approach him except for those three.

"Good morning, Seung Gil. Are you excited about leaving our territory?" Leo said with a warm smile.

"Was I supposed to be?" said the wolf diminishing in size and taking human form "the idea of having to be surrounded by silly humans, does not make me very happy..." his human appearance was just as beautiful, his hair was black but his penetrating and hypnotic eyes held same.

"What about you, Emil? Do you like the idea?" Emil Nekola, his knight was completely opposed to him. Emil was happy and loved the idea to be in places full of people. Emil is a young alpha who was adopted by Lilia, in order to accompany and take care of Seung Gil and he did it with pleasure, since for both parties the other was his only family.

"I want to see the competitions in person and maybe participate in some of them..." said the alpha smiling "apologize the question .. but what do you plan to do with the little Guang?"

"My mother does not want me to marry an omega... wants me to join an alpha, preferential if it belongs to one of the council families... or at least a beta" Leo sighed "but since I saw him, I keep thinking about him... I don't care if he is an omega..."

"What's wrong with the Omegas?" Seung Gil asked "I'm one and I do not see anyone complaining about that..."

"The fact that the Guardians are Omegas is one of the reasons why everyone is so overprotective... but in your case, you are a guardian, if you fall in love with someone. No one will say that you are unworthy, instead they would judge the person you fall in love with... the problem here is that I am the future leader of my clan"

"And that means you have to ensure the birth of an alpha to replace you..." Emil said with a melancholy smile.

Leo let out a long sigh "I plan to convince my mother during our trip to the central territory... could you help me?"

Emil smiled and raised an eyebrow, while Seung Gil put his head to the side, both without understanding how they would help.


	3. C2 - Orwellin

Orwellin is the clan located in the territory of the West, consisting mainly of islands, the habitants territory of the West are characterized by spending most of their time partying, which makes it a territory with great tourism.

The leader of the clan is Celestino Cialdini, a man with a great personality and life. His wife died of an illness when his son Christophe was only a child, after her death, the territory of the West did not celebrate for five years.

 

Christophe, was a cheerful child who inherited the golden hair and emerald eyes of his mother, considered the most beautiful woman. For years, the young Christophe never showed interest in anything, except for a sport that his mother loved, ice skating, was a sport that could only be practiced in one place in the whole territory, but in that place he had the memories of his mother, of his first love, and of all the people he had fallen in love with, was a boy very open to love affairs.

Unlike the heirs of other clans, Christophe is omega, equal to his mother which caused many inconveniences and kept him locked up for much of his childhood, but his father changed everything for him, assuring him that no matter what he would be the next leader next to the couple he chose. And he was in charge of proving that he was a worthy heir, outside of his personal relations.

 

The Orwellin clan is the only one that has two guardians, called Michele and Sara Crispino. Two beautiful phoenix, who were largely responsible for the accepting that Christophe has as clan leader, they refused to accept anyone but the blond, promising to leave the territory if he was not accepted. Christophe has taken care of them like little brother and sister since always they have treated him liek a big brother. When the three were children, Celestino took a little boy to become the knight of the phoenix, he was younger to them so they ended up treating him like their younger brother, making him a quiet and reserved young man.

"Sara, what do you think my father will say if I tell him that I fall in love?"

The young brunette smiled "and that's new why ...?"

"This time is different..."

"How?" asked his brother hugging Sara.

"This time, my body was not the one that react. This time my heart raced, my chest felt hot, my mind was spinning and I could not look him straight in the eye..."

"You really fall in love?" Sara said surprised.

Michele who was incredulous told him "and what is the problem? Your father has always wanted you to fall in love, right?"

"The problem is that he belongs to another clan," said Otabek Altin, the knight, speaking for the first time in the conversation. Christophe nodded, while the other two opened their mouths in surprise.


	4. C3 - Hwn

Hwn, is the clan located in the territory of the East and is known to possess one of the armies better prepared, the people of outside say that the members of this clan are terrifying. Yakov Feltsman is the current leader of that clan, an alpha who only looks at you and your blood freezes but that all those who know them know that he is a man of great heart; like the others he has only one son, named Georgi.

Georgi, is a boy whose smile was shy but not afraid to show it. Georgi has a big heart just like his father, which causes him to completely surrender in a relationship, leaving his heart broken when his partner decides to walk away, which made him look more like an omega than an alpha. Because of this his father makes him watch over him when he falls in love.

"Your stupid face bothers me!" growled a large white tiger, taking human form. Yuri Plisetsky, is the name of the powerful tiger of the East, who becomes a beautiful blond and green-eyed boy, whose personality matches the stereotype of alpha but that only hid his Omega personality.

"Yuri, do not say that. Poor Georgi has fallen in love..."said his knight. A beautiful alpha with gray hair and blue eyes, known because his smile caused anyone to become hypnotized and follow him. His name, Victor Nikiforov, the son of Yakov's older sister. It was his mother's portrait and personality was just as annoying as his father, according to Yakov. Victor is older than Georgi and has always cared for him, doing the same with Yuri when he arrived.

"This idiot falls in love with anything that moves! How do you know they will not break your heart again?" Yuri said furiously, he didn't like to see Georgi sad every time a bitch left him without mercy.

"She is different-"

"You say that of all!" Victor could not help but smile tenderly at the unique way of worrying about Yuri.

Georgi ignored him "her smile is the one of an angel, her eyes shine like stars and her skin is like a delicate flower..." Yuri sticking his tongue in disgust, while Victor smiled "and her name is" he said, dropping a sigh in love "Mila, Mila Babicheva... I do not even care if I belong to another clan-"

"It's from another clan!" Yuri said taking him from the neck of his shirt and shaking it "you're crazy! That bitch just wants to take advantage of you, maybe she wants to kidnap you and use you to destroy the clan!"

"Yuri! Enough! Maybe she's the one..." he said winning a big smile from his cousin and a face of repulsion of the tiger "maybe not..." Yuri snorted and nodded while Georgi ducked his head "but..." both looked at him "that we will only know if Georgi decides to go out with her" both looked at each other and then at the older one.

"If you go out with her," Yuri said, catching the elders' attention, "I'm going to keep an eye on you and I'll decide if it's right or not." The little tiger does not look at them.  
Victor and Georgi looked at each other, and embraced the younger. Victor smiling and Georgi crying in thankfulness, for him the opinion of those two was important.


	5. C4 - Drak

The Drak clan was located in the southern territory, known for its large prairies and its animal variety. The current leader of the clan is Minako Okukawa, an alpha loved by all when she was in a good mood, it was said that meeting her in a bad mood was the same as meeting death. She is the strongest leader the clan has ever had and is believed to be the strongest of the current leaders.

Out of his temper, Minako is very cheerful and has earned his place with much effort, since after the death of his brother and wife, the legitimate heir was his little nephew Kenjiro, the problem is that he was just a baby, but he was the only male heir of the family and the Drak clan had rules that only a male could take the place of leader.

Minako proved that she was better than any man and that no one would take away her place and eventually her nephew's place, whom she had raised as her own son regardless of whether she was only a teenager when the loss of the rest of her family occurred and to whom no one bothered to try or call differently.

On the other hand, Kenjiro has always been a cheerful little one and full of life. It was known as the sunbeam, since its mere presence was enough to illuminate a place, it was a rather unique little alpha.

Kenjiro loved his 'mother' and his friend Phichit Chulanont, a young man who was adopted the Okukawa family before he was born and who had become his guardian, his friend, his brother, he has always been there for him regardless the circumstance.

Like the previous clans, the Drak have a guardian, called the dark beauty, since the few who had seen it had had that luck only in the night and everyone said the same 'it is beautiful' 'its scales shine like stars', it is said that the dragon is the largest guardian, in addition to the strongest. The dragon was the first guardian to be born on earth and unlike the others who were born in safe territory, the dragon had to live the hunt since he was just a baby.

"Yuuri!" said Phichit and Kenjiro entering the room of the guardian, in front of the window stood a young man with black hair and brown eyes, whose shine kept only for the Okukawa family and his knight, Phichit. His name is Yuuri Katsuki.

They both approached and it was Phichit who spoke "what do you look at?" the young man denied, earning a puzzled look from the young "are you ready to spend a month out of this place?" the black haired denied and the smile on the other two vanished "if not, they will accuse Minako of keeping you locked up against your will"

"That is not true!" he said in a panic "the Okukawa family has been very kind!"

"They do not know that," said little Kenjiro, shrugging his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"It's just... the other guardians are awesome. The phoenix are so charismatic, you should see the wolf to understand how beautiful it is and the tiger has such an imposing presence... while I am so..."

"You know them?" Yuuri nodded, "when you went out at night?" He nodded again.

"I'm the oldest, I wanted to make sure they were okay... I always visited them when they were kids... although I hope they do not remember me..." he said with a nervous smile.

"Yuri. You are a dragon, known as the dark-"

"No one has seen me by day, if they did, they would realize that my scales do not shine as they say. They would realize that I am not that strong and beautiful dragon that everyone believes but rather a large lizard..." he said touching his stomach and taking his dragon form. It was a black dragon and its scales glittered in the light, he had not made his 'journeys' for ten years and his wings seemed to claim it. Unlike the other guardians, he had the ability to resize at his convenience.

"Listen, you're a dragon, you need a little exercise but we have a month... besides when we're there you'll have us by your side..." Both young men smiled and a small glitter appeared in the dragon's eyes as he nodded.


End file.
